Who I am (HakxReader love story)
by DarkLov3
Summary: Follow an adventure with Yumi, Yona's sister. But she isn't what she seem. How will Yona reaction when she finds the truth. (I'm not good with intro)
1. Chapter 1

Name- Yumi

Age- 17

Personality: laid back, sweet, caring, nice, highly respectful, graceful. (pretty much everything that's the opposite of Yona) When angered, she can become a dangerous person

She has long black hair with purple eyes. She is Yona's older sister. Because of Yona's red hair and her unique-ness, Yumi does not want the throne and has made an agreement with their father to pass it on to Yona. She's been friends with Hak and Su-won since they were small and are very close with each other. She actually has feelings for Hak but she is afraid to admit it and hide it well. She cares deeply for Yona, always trying to look out for her and make sure she is safe and well. She holds a deep secret that will be revealed later on in the story. She isn't who you think she is and there is only 1 person out there that know her true identity. As the story continues, the true Yumi will revealed herself.

This will be a slow update but I do hope you enjoy reading this. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day. Yona will be turning 16 soon. Seeing her growing up made me realize she isn't a child anymore. I was with father as he was finishing his speech. Yona was no where to be seen so I'm guessing she is still getting ready in her room. She did always wanted to look her best. I left father to check on Yona since I was no longer needed.

Yumi- *knock knock* "Yon-tan, are you ok? It's getting really late."

I opened the door to see Yona barely getting ready. I swear, this girl. She should have been ready by now but nope. Must she always be this troublesome. It seem she was having a hard time with her hair.  
Yona- "nee-san, my hair is so messy. I can't do anything with it."  
Yumi-" Yon-tan, you have beautiful hair. its unique and special."  
Yona-" eh?... but... I wish my hair was like yours. Its long, silky and black. You can do anything with it."  
Yumi-" *sign* yona..."

I left to find father so I can inform him that she was up, but I felt like I forget to tell her something. As I was concentrating what it was, I lost track of time and where I was going. I turned back and found them together, along with Hak as well. It seem Hak was teasing Yona again.

Yumi- "now now, you two."  
Hak- " ahh, Yumi-hime *bow*"  
Yona-" Nee-san! Why didn't you tell me the ceremony was over?"  
Yumi-" Ah, thats what I forgot to mention. oops hehe"  
Yona-" Onee-san!"  
Yumi-" Yon-tan, you shouldn't be making that face. you'll get wrinkles. Besides, don't you want to look cute Su-won?"  
Hak-" ah yes, I head his highness had just arrived."  
Yona-" what?! He's here?! You should have told me sooner!"

She ran fairly quickly. I slowly followed behind her since I wasn't in a rush to see him. Beside, its not like he's gonna go anywhere. I turned to give Hak a smile. Its always nice to see him. I feel very protective and safe when he's around. I think I saw a hint of pink on his cheek but it could be my imagination. I walked away to find Yona but for some reason, she was nowhere to be found. The palace is a big place so she can be anywhere. All of a sudden, I was pulled into a dark room. There was a hand covering my mouth to prevent me from screaming or calling help. I wasn't what was going on. I felt the hand letting go so I turned around to see my kidnapper.

Yumi- " SU-WON?! What are you doing? You scared me"  
Su-won-" haha sorry, but your reaction was really cute."  
Yumi-" you're such a child. Hak's habits are rubbing on you"

We both left the room and walked around the palace. We talked and catch up on things that we missed.


	3. Chapter 3

-The Next Day-  
I was heading to Yona's room until I saw both Hak and Su-won together. I went up to them to see what was going on. They both turned as I stare at them confused. I didn't realized I tilted my head as well when giving them that look. "Soo cute" they both thought.

Hak-" ah Yumi-hime, me and Su-won were gonna go shoots some arrows. Care to join us?"

They must have realize how excited. I mean, I did jump up and down and grab both their hands and dragged them to the target practice area. While Su-won was getting on a horse, I was petting the one Hak was using.

Hak-" you know, If you keep doing that, he's wont wanna leave your side."  
Yumi-" hmm? awe, but he's so beautiful. did you want me to pet you too Hak? come here."  
Hak-" HIME! O/O"

I ended up patting his head anyways. His face was so red and Su-won was laughing. I step back so that Hak can get on the horse and watch them go against each other.

Yona-" Onee-san!'

All three of us turn to see who yelled and it was Yona. Father was there too.

Yona-" No fair Hak, onee-san! playing with Su-won without me."  
Yumi- " well, you're here now."  
Father-" Now now Yona, Its been a while since they been together. let them have some fun."  
Yona-" I wanna do archery with Su-won."  
Father-"eh? Absolutely not, i forbid you from using weapons"

I was quite surprise. Yona was always a spoiled, girly child. To think she would want to use weapon cuz of a man. Yona and father started having a mini argument. she was being very stubborn and father... unfortunately was being very cowardly.

Su-won-" Yona, come down, Ill show you how to ride a horse."

She did not hesitate and went straight to him. Well, at least its su-won. if it were any other guy, besides Hak, I wouldn't have allowed it. Hak got off his horse to help Yona. He then came to me and asking if I wanted to ride as well. I, of course, said yes. He too helped me up and sat behind me. We started talking about random things. As we got closer to them, we heard Yona talking about marriage.

Yona-" I-I had marriage talks too"  
Su-won-" oh, with whom?"  
Yona-" Hak"  
Su-won-" That's great"

I looked at Yona. Must she be this air headed. Hak didn't seem to pleased to hear that. I felt this was a prefect time to tease and prank Hak since he was well known for his tricks. I turned to him with a very hurt expression and even fake cried.

Yumi- "Hak... how could you. I thought... I thought I was the only one for you. Why would you do this to me?"  
Hak-" eh...EHH?!.. wait a min... waahhh?!"

I lowered my face even more so that he couldn't see my face well. I could already tell that Su-won and Yona were very surprised by this. I couldn't hold it in anymore and just started laughing like a mad woman. Their faces were priceless.

Yumi-" im sorry hak, but I just had too."  
Yona- Onee-san, don't joke like that."  
Yumi-" haha your one to talk"  
Hak- "Himeeeee..."


End file.
